Texas
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Texas City Judge Dredd continuity only. The Lone Star State | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Sawyer family | poi = Angelville; Annville; Amarillo; Dallas; El Paso; Fort Worth; Galveston; Houston; San Antonio; Saunders College | 1st = }} Texas is the second-largest U.S. state in both area and population, and the largest state in the contiguous United States. In Sci-Fi The X-Files Texas plays a pivotal role in the 1998 feature film The X-Files: Fight the Future. In 35,000 BCE, during the Paleolithic era, two neanderthals stumbled upon a cave in Northern Texas which was inhabited by a prehistoric alien life form. The alien attacked the neanderthals, killing one, but the other momentarily survived. The second neanderthal fought back, stabbing the alien with a rock. The blood from the alien contained a powerful pathogen that infected the neanderthal, converting him into a living host for its parasitic spawn. Thousands of years later, a young boy named Steve found a fissure in the earth that led down into the cave. He was exposed to the same black substance that had infected the caveman so many millennia earlier and was overwhelmed by the contagion within minutes. Members of the global consortium known as the Syndicate learned about the incident and used their influence with FEMA to seal off the area. The bodies of the young boy, as well as three firefighters were taken to a Federal morgue in Dallas for autopsy. In the hopes of eradicating all trace evidence, the used their contact in the FBI, SAC agent Darius Michaud, to plant a bomb in the building. The idea was to make it appear like a terrorist attack, thus diverting attention away from their true purpose. Afterward, the Syndicate covered up the entrance to the North Texas cavern and erected a playground over top of it so that nobody else would learn the truth about the ancient extraterrestrial menace. The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) Points of Interest ;Lynnburg: Lynnburg is a town in Texas. This is but one of many such cities in the southwestern United States through which the gamma-ray mutated monster known as the Hulk has been known to rampage through. Films that take place in * Apollo 13 * Curse of the Swamp Creature * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Logan * Superman and the Mole Men * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) * X-Files: Fight the Future TV shows that take place in * Heroes * Preacher Episodes that take place in * Adventures of Superman: The Unknown People (Part 1) * Adventures of Superman: The Unknown People (Part 2) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Girl in the Flower Dress * Preacher: El Valero * Preacher: Dallas * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower * The X-Files: Babylon Comics that take place in * Angel: Only Human Vol 1 * Preacher 1 * Preacher 8 * Preacher 9 Characters from * Alfredo Sawyer * Anne Sawyer * Babi Sawyer * Bethany Newlin * Betsy Schenck * Billy-Bob Bobbs * Chris Schenck * Christina Custer * Donnie Schenck * Dwayne Bradshaw * Elmer Angel * Emily Woodrow * Eugene Root * Fink Angel * Frederick J. Dukes * George Hammond * Hank Gallagher * Harold Jordan * Hugo Root * J.T. Connors * Jesse Custer * John Custer * Junior Angel * Junior Sawyer * Lorie Bobbs * Luke McDonald * Matthew Gilden * Mean Machine Angel * Miles Lydon * Miles Person * Odin Quincannon * Quincy P. Morris * Roger Burkle * Sally Hardesty * Sarah Newlin * Steve Newlin * Ted Reyerson * Tex Sawyer * Tinker Sawyer * Terri Loach * Theodore Newlin * Tinker Sawyer * Tracy Loach * Trish Burkle * Winifred Burkle * Yvette Newlin People who were born in * Alan Tudyk * Audrey Marie Anderson * Bernard L. Kowalski * Bessie Love * Brent Spiner * Brighton Sharbino * Bruce Hyde * Carolyn Jones * Cecil Redick * Chris Ellis * Don Watters * Forest Whitaker * Gary Brockette * Gary Busey * Gene Roddenberry * George Foreman * Greg Thompson * Harry Hickox * Howard Schwartz * Jaymes Reed * Jensen Ackles * John A. Alonzo * Jordan Hinson * Lynda Day George * Madison Pettis * Nan Grey * Nick Stahl * Michael Dorn * Rebecca Holden * Rick Hoberg * Rob Bowman * Sissy Spacek * Summer Glau * Thom Williams * Tiya Sircar * Tobe Hooper * Tommy Lee Jones * Tracy Scoggins * Vanilla Ice * William Broyles, Jr. People who died in * Adam Roarke * Arthur C. Pierce External Links * at Wikipedia * Texas at the X-Files Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Texas Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations Category:Logan (2017)/Locations